Uchiha Crisis
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Yang bukan menjadi milik kita memang tidak akan pernah cocok. Memaksa pun hanya akan membawa kerugian bagi kedua belah pihak dan kini Sasuke terasa bagaikan dihimpit oleh dua mata pisau. Seperti yang telah diramalkan/Sequel Shinigami Mate/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE/Review Please?
1. Prologue

Previous Story:

"_Apabila bayanganmu di cermin semakin habis dan panjang bayanganmu ketika kamu berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari senja semakin pendek, maka itulah saatmu meninggalkan dunia ini."_

* * *

"Kamu akan mati kurang dari dua hari lagi."

Di dalam cermin sana terpantullah bayang kepala sampai bahuku saja. Tanpa bagian dada sampai kaki. Sosok Sasuke pun turut ada. Namun tubuhnya yang di bungkus kaos lengan panjang hitam polos dan celana jins dengan warna senada terlihat utuh.

Dari dalam cermin, dapat kulihat pula seringai seram sarat kebahagiaan dari wajah pucat Sasuke di kala melihat raut hororku.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan empat puluh hari yang lalu. Saat kamu tidak mendapati pantulan dirimu di cermin, itu berati kamu harus ikut ke tempatku."

Dan meninggalkan Naruto di sini.

* * *

"Tidak Naruto. Maafkan aku."

Kugerakkan jemari tangan kiriku untuk melepas cincin tunangan yang kupakai.

Naruto — tunanganku – masih menatapku dengan bibir yang masih berbentuk senyuman saat kuletakkan cincin itu di depannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sorot matanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menangkap perasaan seperti apa yang tergambar dari kedua irisnya.

"Aku sadar kalau aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu."

* * *

"Sakura?! Darah!"

Sedetik usai Naruto memekik terkejut, barulah dapat kurasakan aliran cairan hangat nan amis yang entah sejak kapan sudah membanjir dari kedua sela kakiku. Membuat rok kuning gading selutut yang kupakai basah kuyup oleh cairan berwarna merah tersebut.

Rasa sakit di kepalaku seperti saat teringat akan mimpi buruk yang kualami pun turut hadir. Aku ingin berpegangan pada Naruto. Ingin merasakan kehangatan genggamannya.

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku untuk mencari tangannya. Namun kedua irisku justru bergulir ke arah lain, ke arah bayanganku lebih tepatnya. Seketika itulah, aku gemetar.

Matahari sore yang menyinariku terasa hangat. Namun tidak dengan tubuhku yang menggigil takut. Harusnya, bayangan tubuhku memanjang di sana. Tapi yang kulihat justru sebaliknya.

Aku, akan mati.

* * *

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi."

Tangisku pecah seketika. Air mataku menyatu dengan air mata lain yang ikut merembes dari pelipisku.

"Kamu akan sembuh dan kita akan bahagia bersama."

Naruto bodoh?!

Aku tidak akan sembuh. Penyakitku ini sudah stadium akhir dan nyawaku sudah semakin dekat ke dalam genggaman tangan shinigami itu.

Ya. Sasuke sudah menunggukku. Dia sudah menyambutku dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Dan kini dia sudah ada di sampingku. Dia sudah hadir dengan senyum gembiranya dan telah berdiri di belakangmu, Naruto.

Sayangnya kamu tidak tahu. Kamu manusia yang masih jauh dengan ajalmu. Kamu tidak akan bisa melihat seringai senang Sasuke walau kamu berbalik ke arah Sasuke berdiri.

Aku sudah dijemput. Aku sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Saatnya tiba, sayang." Ucap Sasuke.

* * *

Sebelum aku benar-benar terpejam, aku menangkap siluet pirang dari surai jabrik berikut dengan kedua iris sapphirenya dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

Itu Naruto?!

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat Sasuke tadi? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu? Dia terlihat bahagia.

* * *

"Tentu saja." Sasuke terdengar menyetujui.

"Aku akan berusaha. Shinigami juga boleh menentukan jodohnya sendiri." Naruto berujar bangga.

Tunggu!

Shi..ni..gami?

Shinigami...

"Aku duluan, Dobe."

"Hati-hati, Teme."

Naruto dan Sasuke...

...Shinigami?

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Apa kamu juga mencintaiku?"

Sasuke mencintaiku?

Sasuke...

Ada yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku ingin mengingatnya tapi bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke semakin memenuhi otakku. Mengisi pikiranku hanya tentang Sasuke. Tidak dengan yang lain.

Suatu kehangatan menjalari hatiku saat teringat semua memori itu. Membuat rongga dadaku melambung bagai ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya.

Kedua tanganku bergerak membingkai wajah pucat tapi tampan di hadapanku ini.

Tampan?

Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke begitu menarik?

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

Apa yang bibirku rasakan usai mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah sebuah benda lunak dan basah yang menekan bibirku lamat-lamat. Juga dengan semakin majunya tubuhku ke depan hingga membuat dadaku sesak karena berdempetan dengan dada seseorang di depanku, dada Sasuke.

Kesadaranku semakin menghilang saat aku mulai merasakan tubuhku yang terbaring berikut dengan bisikan lirih di telingaku.

"Kamu milikku sekarang."

* * *

Sakura Hanami Proudly Present

Sequel of Shinigami Mate

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

"Kamu tahu?" Tanya Orochimaru pada seorang pria cilik bersurai biru dongker yang tampak kepayahan mengatur napasnya.

Anak itu membuat jeda sejenak sebelum kembali menguarkan pertanyaan balik. Mengabaikan jawaban untuk lelaki dewasa yang duduk di balik meja besarnya beberapa meter di depan sana.

"Mengambil nyawa yang bukan haknya merupakan kesalahan fatal kan?"

Orochimaru spontan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mendengar apa yang anak laki-laki itu tanyakan lagi.

"Memang Uchiha. Eksistensimu tidak perlu di ragukan lagi walau masih berumur sepuluh tahun."

Gerakan cepat naik turun dada anak itu mulai memelan. Tanda bahwa dia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya. Kedua mata setajam elangnya terpejam. Hanya beberapa detik dan saat kedua iris hitamnya nampak kembali, sinar keseriusan yang lebih terpancar sangat jelas dari sana.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?" Tanyanya lagi . Masih mengabaikan ucapan Orochimaru yang sama sekali melenceng jauh dari inti pertanyaannya.

Sikap yang tak sopan memang tapi Orochimaru sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dia justru terlihat semakin senang. Ditandai dari senyumnya yang bertambah lebar.

"Menurutmu apa selain kehancuran Uchiha?"

Kedua bola mata anak itu langsung melebar sedetik usai perkataan Orochimaru berakhir. Dia tergugu. Tak dapat menyangkal lagi. Terlebih saat menilik kedua iris ular lelaki berambut panjang yang masih tersenyum lebar itu, tahulah dia bahwa tidak ada kebohongan dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Fight Between Father and Son

.

.

.

"Seperti Madara dulu."

Tobi tidak merespon Zetsu. Dia tetap menatap lurus langit senja di luar jendela besarnya.

"Semua harus diakhiri, Itachi. Adikmu sumber bahaya."

Sama seperti Tobi, Itachi pun bergeming dalam posisinya yang tengah bersandar pada dinding di sebelah kiri jendela besar. Dia terpejam sambil bersedekap.

"Bagaimana yang dikatakan ramalan?" Akhirnya Tobi angkat suara. Namun tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hideaki yang harus melakukannya." Jawab Zetsu.

"Kalau begitu..." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya. Dibawa lah tubuhnya menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini.

"Aku percaya pada keponakanku."

Itachi pun membuka pintu. Meninggalkan Zetsu dan Tobi berdua saja.

.

.

.

Punishment for Naughty Shinigami

.

.

.

Pisau itu terangkat tepat di atas Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Dalam satu tarikan napas, tangan yang memegang pisau itu meluncur cepat ke bawah. Meninggalkan segaris cahaya putih biasan sinar bulan purnama dengan mata pisau tersebut dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Hideaki!"

Sedetik berlalu tanpa terasa. Begitu pula dengan kilatan putih yang akan menghunus Sakura berbelok ke arahnya sedetik usai teriakannya bergema ke seluruh sudut kamar. Mengagetkan Sasuke yang tidak siap terhadap reaksi di luar dugaannya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Crisis

.

.

.

Itachi melirik Shisui yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha tidak akan mati."

Ya.

Itachi tahu siapa yang sebenarnya akan 'mati'. Terdengarlah suara dengusan tawanya. Menertawakan kekalahan adiknya sendiri.

"Kamu percaya?"

Itachi menengadah. Menatap langit mendung menggemuruhkan guntur yang bergumpal di atasnya. Sebuah senyum yang tidak ditutup-tutupi dapat dilihat Shisui dengan jelas walau dari posisi menyamping seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

Reinkarnation Beginning of New Live

.

.

.

Seorang pria muda berperawakan tinggi berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan bersemayam di dalam saku jins hitamnya. Pria itu tampak tidak peduli sekitar. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang laki-laki cilik berjalan riang. Langkah kecilnya melompat-lompat ringan. Tak lupa pula senyum merekah cerah di wajahnya yang terlihat tampan untuk anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan sepertinya.

Keduanya pun berpapasan. Saling melewati arah yang berbeda. Namun langkah kaki pria tinggi dengan rambut kebiruan acak-acakannya itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti setelah dua langkah berlalu melewati anak kecil itu.

Untuk beberapa saat dia tetap diam tak bergerak. Mengumpulkan kesadaran atas apa yang tadi di dengarnya kala bersebelahan dengan anak itu sebelum dia memutar pelan punggungnya.

Di sana, beberapa langkah di belakangnya, anak laki-laki itu telah menatapnya penuh.

Dia menahan napas. Walau tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi laki-laki kecil itu sebelum lewat di sebelahnya, tapi dia cukup tahu akan langkah riang si cilik berambut hitam mencuat tersebut. Dari situ saja dia sudah dapat menduga bahwa anak itu pastilah tengah tersenyum gembira sepanjang perjalanannya.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh berbeda. Seringai yang terpatri di bibir dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut sama sekali tidak mempelihatkan ekspresi layaknya seorang anak kecil. Wajah yang harusnya masih polos itu kini justru terlihat menyeramkan.

Dan dia mengenali siapa anak kecil itu.

"Kamu sudah besar ya, Hideaki."

Dia pun sangat tahu sosok di belakangnya ini meski di wujudnya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sebuah garis melengkung ke bawah tercipta di bibirnya. Rencananya sukses.

"Senang juga bertemu kemballi denganmu, Ayah."

.

.

.

.

.

Coming Soon

* * *

Author Note

Aloha :D

Pada akhirnya aku bikin sequel untuk Shinigami Mate karena banyaknya yang minta di bikinin sequel. Untuk yang belum tahu Shinigami Mate, silakan lihat di list fanficku^^

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview baik yang login, lewat pm atau pun lewat sms langsung kepada saya. Makasih juga buat silent rider.

Untuk tester awal, aku cuma ngeluarin (?) prolog. So, mau di keep or delete? ;)

Aku tunggu dari respon yang masuk

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


	2. Chapter 1

_Hanya kehancuran yang akan kamu dapatkan apabila tetap bersikeras melakukan hal tersebut._

* * *

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya sekali. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sekitarnya yang seolah berputar. Diturunkanlah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Destiny Note' itu dari wajahnya. Berganti dengan naiknya tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

Dia mendengus.

Kalimat yang tidak bisa dilupakannya selama sebelas tahun terakhir itu masih saja mampu membuat kepalanya pening walau hanya sepintas teringat. Bagaikan bayangan yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Berusaha menahan sakit kepalanya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya selama sebelas tahun terakhir ini juga. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dibukalah kedua kelopak matanya dengan diiringi helaan napas berat.

Tangan kirinya yang sudah dia turunkan diangkatnya lagi. Namun kali ini bukan untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya seperti tadi. Melainkan untuk menilik pukul berapakah sekarang dari jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya."

Kepala bersurai biru dongkernya menoleh ke kiri, di mana terbentanglah sebuah jalan raya yang cukup lebar. Di ujung jalan, terlihatlah sebuah bus umum yang baru saja berbelok dari pertigaan kanan. Kilat senang terlihat samar di kedua bola mata Sasuke saat mendapati apa yang dia tunggu berjalan dengan kecepatan medium menuju halte di seberang tempatnya duduk.

Kedua onyxnya tidak berpaling kemanapun. Terus mengikuti laju bus berwarna merah yang sebagian catnya mengelupas itu sampai benar-benar menepi enam meter di depannya. Siap membawa lima orang calon penumpang yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Kelimanya pun langsung menaikkan diri satu per satu segera setelah bus berhenti.

Seringai yang awalnya tidak ada di wajah serius Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam sekejab saat pandangannya menangkap siluet tubuh seorang pria berjanggut tebal bangkit dari kursi bus paling belakang.

Pria berjaket jins hijau pudar dengan topi kupluk krem kumal yang menutupi rambut hitam setengkuknya itu melangkah ke pintu depan bus. Selayaknya penumpang yang ingin keluar karena telah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Dia terlihat sangat memperhatikan sekali langkahnya.

Namun saat pria itu sampai di tengah-tengah badan bus, tepat berjarak satu depa tangan orang dewasa dari seorang pria yang baru saja naik, tangan kanannya yang terlipat bergerak cepat. Sebuah parang tergenggam di sana, yang pada akhirnya meninggalkan kilatan putih sekedipan mata, darah bercipratan ke kaca bus dan suara teriakan histeris seorang wanita di tempat kejadian perkara.

Kekehan kecil menguar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Pemandangan sore yang sangat indah."

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Crisis

.

.

.

.

**Warning:** Pembunuhan, Penyiksaan sadis (maybe),

AU, Rate M buat jaga-jaga, No Lemon, Miss Typo(?)

**Genre:** Crime, Fantasy, Gore, Action

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

With My Original Character:

Uchiha Hideaki

.

.

.

Sequel of Shinigami Mate

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It

And

Please Your Review^^

* * *

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di situ, Hideaki?"

Yang ditanya langsung menoleh ke belakang, asal darimana suara seorang lelaki dewasa tersebut datang. Dilihatnya, Itachi telah berdiri menjulang dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Pemilik nama Hideaki yang Itachi ajukan pertanyaan tadi adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun. Sayangnya, si anak tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, melainkan kembali berpaling ke posisi semula. Menekuri lagi kolam bening berukuran sedang yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

Kegemaran Hideaki di waktu senggangnya, Itachi tahu itu. Tapi memang dasarnya sifat cuek Hideaki yang sebelas duabelas dengan ayahnya. Maka sudah pasti anak itu menyimpulkan bahwa pertanyaan Itachi hanyalah salam basa-basi yang tak perlu mendapat jawaban.

Itachi tak ambil pusing. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti posisi Hideaki yang tengah berjongkok. Di ambilnya tempat di sebelah kiri keponakannya yang tetap bergeming.

"Apa Hideaki ingin ke dunia manusia juga?" Tanya Itachi lagi tanpa mengarahkan fokusnya pada yang ditanya. Dia juga ikut melihat ke dalam kolam.

Permukaan air kolam yang bening itu seolah memainkan sebuah film. Menampilkan adegan seorang lelaki bertopi krem kusam yang sedang menusukkan sebuah parang ke perut seorang wanita. Tidak sampai di situ, adegan itu berlanjut begitu sadis yang dapat disaksikan dari turunya tangan berparang si pria dengan gerakan cepat nan ringan. Menciptakan sungai darah yang deras diikuti pula dengan jatuhnya beberapa isi perut si wanita.

Walau tanpa melihat, Itachi tahu Hideaki yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya itu tengah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Setidaknya, dia tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

Tingkah Hideaki barusan bukan karena takjub akan tontonan yang dia lihat. Bagi keluarga Shinigami, apa yang sekarang mereka saksikan bukanlah suatu kejadian yang patut mendapat suatu kesan pujian.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau hari ini Tou-san bekerja terlalu berlebihan."

Ucapan Hideaki itu mampu menyedot perhatian Itachi seluruhnya. Kedua iris sehitam jelaganya menangkap Hideaki yang masih memandangi kolam tanpa ekspresi. Dingin, datar dan tak terbaca. Sama seperti di menit-menit yang lalu.

Namun di detik ini, Itachi mengabaikan kemiripan sifat Hideaki dengan otoutonya terlepas dari fakta bahwa anak ini adalah darah daging Sasuke.

Seolah dalam diamnya kini, ada yang tengah dia pikirkan. Hanya saja kabut tebal yang menyelimuti iris emerald warisan ibunya membuat Itachi tak tahu apa beban tersembunyinya. Instingnya saja yang berkata demikian dan hal itu tidak pernah salah.

"Benarkah? Ji-san rasa, Tou-san mu hanya terlalu bersemangat."

Itachi kembali menatap kolam. Dilihatnya gambar Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas kursi panjang dengan kaki kanan menindih paha kirinya. Ekspresi girang terpatri jelas dari seringai menakutkannya. Dia terlihat menyaksikan dengan nikmat kejadian berdarah di halte depannya.

"Tidak dengan jumlah kematian yang meningkat pesat selama empat hari terakhir ini."

Itachi selalu meyakini instingnya dan saat ini pun nalurinya itu masih tetap tajam. Anak ini benar tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Namun di balik itu, anak ini juga tengah mengetahui sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya mengetahui apa yang tengah Tou-sannya lakukan di belakang meningkatnya kurva kematian manusia dalam kurun waktu empat hari terakhir.

Uchiha memang selalu terlahir jenius, termasuk Hideaki. Tapi bolehkah Itachi berpendapat kalau anak ini terlalu jenius?

Sebuah senyum miring tercetak sangat tipis di bibir Itachi. Kejeniusan anak ini dapat menjadi ladang emas dengan keuntungan berlipat. Memang seperti yang di ramalkan. Tapi untuk saat ini, 'emas' tersebut belum waktunya untuk di keruk.

Itachi pun membangkitkan diri dari posisinya.

"Ji-san rasa kamu sudah terlalu lama di sini."

Hideaki masih tetap sama cueknya. Namun sekali lagi, Itachi tidak terpengaruh. Dia pun melanjutkan lagi perkataannya yang sengaja dia tunda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama saja? Sekalian Ji-san ingin melihat apa yang sudah Tou-san mu ajarkan padamu."

Tidak disangka, Hideaki mendongak. Beberapa detik dihabiskannya dalam keterdiaman. Menimang ajakan Itachi sebelum sebuah garis kecil terbentuk di atas wajah stoic-nya. Kepalanya mengangguk sekali berbarengan dengan berdirinya dia.

* * *

Begitu pintu bus terbuka, lima orang yang sedari tadi menunggu di halte langsung menaikkan diri masing-masing. Mereka berlima terdiri dari dua orang laki-laki dan tiga orang perempuan. Kelimanya tampak terburu-buru. Tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Satu-satunya penumpang bus sebelumnya yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, yaitu seorang pria bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi namun gempal, juga bangkit dari tempatnya di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan masuknya kelima orang tersebut.

Pria berjanggut lebat dengan topi krem kusam di kepalanya itu menunduk dalam perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar. Kedua tangannya pun terlipat. Pria itu terus begitu sampai akhirnya dia sampai pada jarak sekitar semeter di depan seorang penumpang pria yang hendak mencari tempat duduk di deret belakang.

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa peringatan. Gerakannya sangat cepat juga mengagetkan. Sampai-sampai pria di hadapannya tidak dapat menghindar saat golok tajam itu di ayunkan si pria berjanggut ke lehernya.

Darah bercipratan ke jendela kiri dan kanan bus bagian tengah. Suara benda berdebum akibat menghantam sandaran salah satu kursi terdengar sangat jelas. Benturan tersebut mementalkan benda tersebut yang entah apa itu wujudnya, menggelinding di lantai menuju ke depan bus dan berhenti tepat di bawah kaki seorang wanita yang masuk terpisah dari rombongan pertama.

Jeritan melengking pun memecah suasana sore yang tenang. Wanita itu terbelalak ngeri mendapati sebuah kepala manusia berbola mata melotot serta mulut menganga tepat di kakinya. Seketika itu pula dia tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat di sertai dangan tangisnya yang juga langsung pecah.

Namun tidak lama, sesenggukan kerasnya berhenti berkat sebuah benda merah pekat sekepalan tangan manusia dewasa yang menyumbat mulutnya. Wanita itu terbelalak ngeri saat kedua iris ruby-nya menangkap gerakan turun dari tangan si pria berjanggut yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah bus.

Tangan itu merah berlumurkan darah segar. Tangan yang telah memisahkan kepala di bawah kakinya dengan tubuhnya. Tangan yang juga telah melemparkan jantung tepat ke dalam mulutnya.

Keadaan menjadi semakin histeris. Penumpang lain yang mulanya duduk manis di kursi masing-maisng langsung merespon cepat. Mereka-mereka yang kebetulan berjarak tak jauh dari pintu keluar segera melompat turun dari bus. Tak ayal, kehebohan mereka menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yang masih berlalu lalang.

Semua orang mulai mengerubungi bus. Namun, mereka hanya menonton saja. Tak berani mendekat karena kengerian yang langsung mengurung nyali masing-masing saat menilik apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam bus.

Pria berjanggut itu tak peduli sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai. Dia justru merangsek maju. Melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh tak berkepala yang sedari tadi masih ditahannya.

Tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh lagi itu jatuh meninggalkan bunyi benturan keras. Tubuh itu bermandikan darah bukan hanya dari sisa lehernya yang baru ditebas, tapi juga dari rongga dadanya yang terbelah tanpa jantung. Tahulah darimana asal jantung yang kini berada di mulut wanita bertampang ketakutan di dekat kursi sopir sana.

Entah karena terlalu _shock_ atau karena amisnya darah hingga merusak otaknya, wanita itu hanya membeku di tempat tanpa bisa memuntahkan jantung basah nan lunak tersebut. Sampai-sampai dia juga tidak sadar akan kehadiran si pria yang kini telah berdiri tak sampai semeter di depannya.

Otaknya yang sejenak mati kembali berfungsi saat merasakan sakit yang menusuk perutnya. Sakit yang semakin lama menjadi semakin luar biasa.

Dia mengggulirkan tatapannya ke bawah dan sedetik setelahnya, kedua kelopak matanya membesar ngeri menangkap pemandangan sebuah tangan tengah memutar-mutar parang di dalam perutnya.

Pekikannya tidak keluar. Tertahan jantung tersebut. Hanya air matanya yang menderas sebagai tanda betapa dia sangat tersiksa.

Rasa sakit itu memberikan sensasi bagai di cabik, disayat dan ditarik pada organ-organ dalamnya. Seluruh isi perutnya bagai dililit dan dihancurkan pelan namun pasti. Sakit yang tak terperi itu membuatnya melengkungkan punggungnya ke dalam.

Jantung yang masih bersemayam di mulutnya nyaris meluncur keluar, tapi satu tangan bebas si pria bergerak cepat menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Tak sampai di situ, perbuatannya juga menyebabkan kepala serta tubuh wanita itu menegak. Kini si wanita telah kembali berdiri dengan kepala terdongak menempel kaca depan bus.

Namun lagi-lagi tidak hanya itu saja efek dari perbuatan pria tersebut. Tenaganya yang besar tanpa sengaja membuat jantung itu pecah. Berliter-liter darah memenuhi mulutnya, tergenang di sana. Sebagian ada yang tertelan paksa hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sayang? Kamu menikmatinya, kan?"

Tawa kecil pria sadis itu terurai usai dia bertanya. Ekspresinya sangat sumringah. Orang-orang yang masih menonton adegan tersebut hanya mampu terpana takut. Mereka memundurkan langkah pelan-pelan.

Wanita itu meggeleng lemah tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Menciptakan anak-anak sungai darah dari mulutnya yang turun melewati dagu juga lehernya. Kaos putih bergambar Mickey Mouse yang dia pakai sudah berganti warna seluruhnya.

Tangisnya turut keras seiring putaran-putaran benda tajam yang masih dimainkan si pria di tempat yang sama. Rupanya pria berdarah dingin itu belum puas dengan kegiatannya.

Nafas wanita itu mulai pendek-pendek. Bau amis darah dan rasa sakit yang sangat merajam semakin lama semakin mengantarkannya menuju jembatan kematiannya. Kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang seluruhnya kalau dia tidak melihat sesosok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk di kursi bus baris ketiga dari belakang.

Fokus matanya yang sempat mengabur mendadak jelas. Tubuhnya mendingin dalam sekejab saat melihat senyum seram di atas wajah tirus lelaki berambut biru dongker di sana.

"Sa —"

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, sayang?" Wanita itu terkesiap. Sejenak dia sempat melupakan kehadiran pria berdarah dingin di depannya. Kehadiran sosok makhluk tak nyata yang selalu menemaninya selama empat puluh hari terakhirnya juga sempat mematikan indera perasa pada sakit di perutnya.

Fokusnya pun kembali. Kedua irisnya menatap takut pria berdarah dingin tersebut. Senyumnya sama mengerikannya dengan senyum Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk anteng di kursinya.

"Kamu bilang kurang nikmat? Oh, baiklah."

Kepalanya baru akan menggeleng menanggapi ucapan pria tersebut namun semua membekukan gerakannya berkat kedahsyatan sakit yang menghantamnya. Rasa dicabik, disayat, dililit dan ditarik itu kembali hadir dengan insesitas yang semakin menggila. Berikut dengan gerakan tangan brutal si pria tanpa ampun.

Akhirnya pekikannya keluar keras juga. Melengking tinggi bersamaan dengan histeris tertahan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu bus yang terbuka.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Sasuke di sana semakin memperlebar tarikan seringainya. Suara-suara beroktaf tinggi itu bagaikan alunan musik indah bagi keduanya.

Seluruh usus wanita itu terbelit di sepanjang parang sampai ke pergelangan tangan pria tersebut. Tertarik keluar dengan sebagian lainnya menjuntai ke bawah. Darah semakin menambah suasana ngeri yang sudah menyelimuti sekitar.

Cairan bening si wanita tumpah ruah seolah kelenjar air matanya diperas. Dalam pandangannya yang kembali memburam wanita itu masih dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang belum berpindah posisi. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat dan dia dengar sebelum berselimutkan kegelapan abadi adalah mulut Sasuke yang bergerak pelan, disertai dengan terdengarnya sangat jelas suara berat yang begitu dikenalinya meski di jarak mereka yang terbilang jauh.

"Sayonara, Karin."

Begitu kedua mata Karin tertutup, pria sadis itu menghunuskan parangnya kembali ke perut terbuka Karin. Dengan gerakan cepat nan ringan dia menurunkan tangan yang mengenggam senjata penuh dosa itu ke bawah. Tangannya berhenti tepat di antara dua paha Karin yang berbalut jins biru tua.

Perut yang sudah menganga itu semakin membelah mengucurkan darah yang mampu membuat sebuah kubangan di lantai bus. Sisa-sisa isi perut Karin yang belum tertarik keluar jatuh satu per satu.

"Nah, akhirnya kamu menikmati permainan kita sayang."

Karin yang telah mengeras di hempaskannya dengan kasar.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, kepala berkupluk yang ternodai cipratan darah itu menoleh ke kanan. Kedua matanya mendapati sopir bus bertubuh subur yang ternyata tidak sempat melarikan diri itu gemetar di kursinya.

"Oh, ada yang menyaksikan permainanku rupanya."

Sopir itu menggeleng cepat. Menghamburkan air matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hei, sejak kapan dia menangis?

"Tidak bisa. Kamu tetap harus membayarnya."

Si sopir semakin menggeleng kuat sejalan dengan semakin mendekatnya pria itu padanya.

"Jangan! Tolong biarkan aku hidup Uchiha-san." Pinta sopir itu dengan suara bergetar.

Pria itu menggeleng. Senyum miring terpasang di atas wajahnya yang belepotan darah. Tapi di dalam penglihatan si sopir, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang tampak tengah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi dan kondisi wajah serupa.

"Sudah waktunya, Pak tua."

Jeritan si sopir tertahan oleh golok yang bergerak vertikal dari atas kepalanya. Suara pelan jatuhnya sebagian batok kepala berisi otak milik si sopir mampu membuat seorang wanita di luar bus menangis keras.

Sopir bus yang malang itu meregang nyawa dengan separuh kepala terbuka di lengkapi dengan wajah cacat berlumurkan darah.

"Itulah akibat suka mengintip." Kata pria itu dengan sarkastis.

"Dan sepertinya..." Kalimatnya sengaja dia gantung.

Irisnya melirik ke belakang melalui bahu kanannya. Matanya menyipit mendapati seorang gadis remaja berseragam sailor hitam meringkuk ketakutan di kursi keempat dari depan.

"...Ada lagi yang mengintip." Lanjutnya sembari berbalik.

Kali ini wajahnya menampakkan raut tak suka. Dia benar-benar sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok lain selain si sopir yang telah melihat permainannya dengan Karin tadi.

Gadis itu semakin sesenggukan saat pria itu merangsek perlahan ke tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak takut mengawasi jarak antara dia dan si pria yang semakin berkurang.

"Tolong, jangan."

Handphone di genggamannya jatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang membuat perhatian pria itu tertuju pada handphone flip di bawah kursi si gadis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua alisnya menaut. Apa yang dia lihat semakin memperkeruh wajahnya yang memang sudah berubah mood.

"Kamu menelpon polisi?" Tanyanya mendesis bahaya.

Gadis itu tak mampu menjawab walau hanya dengan bahasa tubuh. Tidak ada jawaban, berarti tandanya 'ya'.

"Kurang ajar!"

Pria itu memperlebar langkahnya. Mengurangi sisa jarak yang tersisa. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu mengangkat parangnya tinggi-tinggi. Siap mengkondisikan si gadis sama seperti pak sopir.

**DOR**

Gadis itu terperanjat saat cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya.

Tangan pria itu terkulai lemas. Parangnya terlepas dan jatuh setelahnya. Dia menatap horor kaca berlubang di belakang si gadis yang segaris lurus dengan dahinya. Di luar sana, berdirilah seorang polisi dengan pistol laras penjang menodong tepat ke arah lubang tersebut.

Langsung dirasakanlah panas yang dimulai dari dahinya dan menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia gemetar sedetik setelah satu rembesan darah keluar dari lubang di dahinya. Kedua matanya juga membelalak kaget melihat sosok di luar bus.

Namun bukan polisi itu yang membuat darahnya bergejolak cepat. Sosok di belakang si polisi lah yang membuatnya menggumamkan satu nama dengan suara tercekat.

"Uchiha..."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke kursi kosong di sebelah si gadis, pria itu dapat mendengar suara Sasuke menggema di otaknya.

"Selamat jalan ke Neraka."

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang polisi bersenjata lengkap menyerbu bus. Aksi brutal itu berakhir sampai di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mendokusei."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping kirinya. Shikamaru telah duduk di kursi bus yang berseberangan darinya dengan kaki kanan terlipat. Rupanya, tidak hanya Sasuke seorang yang menikmati kejadian berdarah tersebut.

Dari kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala nanasnya, dapat di simpulkan bahwa Shikamaru berada pada posisi santai selama adegan sadis itu berlangsung.

"Cuma segini saja ya?" Tanyanya di akhiri dengan sebuah kuapan lebar.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak juga. Tanggapannya sarat kekecewaan begitu.

"Ini tontonan yang menarik tahu." Kali ini Naruto lah yang menyahut kesal.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pirang yang berdiri menyamping di depan sisi kursi Shikamaru. Dia tampak tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran orang lain selain Shikamaru.

"Lumayanlah." Shikamaru pun membangkitkan diri. Kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga sudah berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku kembali. Jangan lupa setorkan laporan tugas kalian hari ini sebelum pukul sebelas ke kantorku."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke, Shika." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke tempat Shikamaru yang kini telah kosong.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu telah kembali ke markas Shinigami dengan cepat.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sekumpulan polisi dan tim forensik yang tengah mengevakuasi tempat pembantaian di bagian depan bus.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya selama dia melangkah. Mengeluarkan sebuah tabung silinder sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter dari sana.

Dia berjalan menuju seorang polisi yang tengah memegang bungkusan plastik berisi setengah tempurung kepala lengkap dengan separuh otak milik si sopir bus. Tangan kirinya bergerak membuka tutup tabung dan langsung mengarahkan bibir tabung untuk mengambil sedikit otak di dalam bungkusan tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau semuanya akan jadi serumit ini, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini telah menutup kembali tabungnya.

Si objek yang diajak bicara tidak merespon. Dia justru mengangkat tabung itu setinggi wajahnya. Menatap isinya yang berwarna kelabu pucat dengan tatapan datar.

"Apalagi ternyata ramalan itu terjadi padamu." Naruto berucap lagi.

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto menghela napas sebelum dia menatap kaca di depannya. Matahari sore yang perlahan kembali ke peraduannya dapat dilihat Naruto tengah bersembunyi di antara gedung-gedung tinggi kota Tokyo.

Sinar oranye biasan sang surya menerpa wajahnya. Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang masih terdiam mengamati isi tabung. Cahaya bintang terbesar di galaksi Bima Sakti itu memendar dalam tabung yang masih Sasuke pandangi.

"Kamu bahkan sampai melakukan kesalahan lain yang jauh lebih parah." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memasukkan tabungnya ke dalam sakunya kembali saat polisi terakhir keluar dari bus menembus tubuhnya.

"Banyak hal yang harus di korbankan untuk meraih kebahagiaan."

Tanggapan Sasuke tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto untuk menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Cengiran lebar trademark Naruto pun akhirnya muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Setidaknya aku bersyukur jalan hidupku tidak sepertimu. Ternyata, Hinata Shigami juga."

Sasuke menunduk untuk mendenguskan tawanya. Senyumnya yang selalu tipis pun turut muncul.

"Ayo kembali, Dobe." Sosok Sasuke menghilang di ikuti dengan memudarnya wujud Naruto.

"Baiklah." Suara persetujuan Naruto terdengar meggema pelan ke seluruh sudut bus yang kini kosong.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author Note:

Weessss...Akhirnya aku bisa update lebih cpt daripada fic multichapku yang lain. Kemajuan...kemajuan...wkwkwk.

Nah ya? Gimana pendapat kalian? Gore-nya gimana? Gomen kalo kurang memuaskan, karena ini pertama kalinya nulis genre begini. Dan yah, makasih untuk ke-enam belas review (yang satunya udah review lgsng ke aku sndiri) di chapter pertama. Makasih juga dukungannya dan makasih juga buat silent rider :D

Oh ya, aku taruh fic ini ke rate M, bukan berarti ada yang 'iya iya' a.k.a lemon. Aku masih terlalu kecil buat nulis yang kaya begituan kakak kakak XD #ppfffttt.

Aku taruh ke rate M ini karena hampir sebagian besar ada gorenya. Inget! HAMPIR bukan seluruhnya. Hehehehe.

Jadi mohon reveiw dan tanggapan kalian lagi ya:D

Karena besok udah puasa, jadi aku sekeluarga mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua kesalahan dan kekhilafan baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja. Harus di maafin lho ya. Kalo ga dosa lho. Wkwk.

Yo, sekian dulu dan sampai jumpa :D

Sakura Hanami


	3. Chapter 2

_Darah yang merembes dari luka sepanjang sekitar delapan sentimeter di lututnya membuat gigi-gigi susu Hideaki menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan perih dan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah dari kelopak matanya._

_Bocah berumur lima tahun itu bisa mendapatkan luka lengkap dengan cairan kental berwarna merah di lutut kaki kanannya setelah terjatuh dari sebuah pohon akasia di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Mainan pesawat-pesawatannya yang tidak sengaja tersangkut di salah satu ranting pohon tersebut memaksanya untuk memberanikan diri memanjat. Padahal selama ini dia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Setelahnya, apa yang terjadi, sesuai dengan perkiraannya_

_Kepala bersurai biru dongker acak-acakannya berputar ke sekeliling. Mengamati keadaan langit yang telah berubah senja. Menandakan bahwa waktu telah sampai pada perjalanan sang surya menuju ke tempat peristirahatannya. Kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi, siang akan berganti malam. Sedangkan dia masih meringkuk kesakitan di pekarangan belakang mansionnya seorang diri._

_Kalau biasanya ada Uzumaki Hikari yang ikut bermain atau ada kedua orangtuanya yang turut menemaninya, tapi hari ini dia terpaksa bermain sendiri karena mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hikari mengunjungi rumah saudaranya bersama kedua orang tuanya sedangkan Tou san dan Kaa san-nya menghadiri undangan pernikahan kawan mereka di Central City yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari mansionnya._

_Dia sengaja menolak ketika diajak dan juga menolak bermain bersama pelayan-pelayannya yang telah dititahkan ibunya untuk menjaganya. Dia tidak terbiasa berada di keramaian atau berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dengan ketiga orang tersebut._

_Di waktu yang sudah setengah gelap begini mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya belum kembali. Tapi bayangan seluruh mansion yang ramai mencarinya membuat bocah tersebut berdecak kesal. Dia tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir terutama ibunya._

_Maka dari itu, dia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Mencoba kembali untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju mansion yang memiliki jarak tak kurang dari sepuluh meter jauhnya mengingat betapa luas pekarangan berumput tempatnya berada kini._

_Tapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat sampai ke tulang-tulang mungilnya menjerembabkan pantatnya kembali ke bawah. Darah yang mengucur semakin deras seiring dengan sakit yang juga semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Namun dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Bayangan ibunya yang mungkin kini sedang panik mencarinya membuat semangatnya tumbuh semakin tebal. Dia memaksa berdiri lagi dengan mengabaikan perih serta rembesan darahnya yang telah mengubah sebagian warna kaos kaki putihnya._

_Tak pelak, air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya tumpah ruah. Sambil tertatih tatih dia melangkah pelan dengan wajah yang telah seluruhnya memerah. Hanya saja, isakannya sama sekali tidak keluar. Mungkin karena kuatnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Suara derap kaki Uchiha Sakura membuat kedua bola matanya semakin berair. Ibunya berlari ke arahnya bersama dengan ayah dan dua orang pelayan di belakangnya_

"_Hideaki!"_

_Wanita itu semakin mempercepat laju larinya begitu melihat langkah kesulitan Hideaki._

"_Kaa-san..."_

_Hideaki berhenti melangkah. Tangisnya meledak seketika. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya kembali ambruk ke tanah berumput. Mengisak hebat di sana._

"_Hideaki! Ya ampun!"_

_Kedua penglihatan Sakura yang menangkap luka di lutut sang anak segera menghambur menenangkannya. Dia memeluk seraya mengusap-usap punggung anak laki-lakinya yang sesenggukan._

"_Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Berhenti menangis, sayang."_

_Sakura menjauhkan diri untuk menyeka air mata di pipi kanan Hideaki. Sasuke yang tiba kedua setelah Sakura segera memposisikan dirinya di samping wanita tersebut. Kecemasan terpancar dari sorot kedua irisnya, terlepas dari raut wajahnya yang tetap datar seperti biasa. Sedangkan dua orang pelayan yang datang paling akhir berhenti tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Dahi mereka berdua mengernyit khawatir di sela-sela deru nafas memburu masing-masing._

"_Kaa san...Sa..kit..."Rengek Hideaki di sela-sela isakannya._

"_Sudah. Tidak akan sakit. Biarkan Kaa san melihatnya, sayang." Sakura berusaha meluruskan kaki kanan Hideaki. Agak susah, karena anak itu justru semakin menangis takut dan melancarkan penolakan dengan lebih menekukkan kakinya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Hideaki. Biarkan Kaa san memeriksamu."_

_Perlahan-lahan Hideaki mulai menuruti gerak tangan Sakura setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat bujukannya. Ibu muda itu tersenyum saat si anak telah benar-benar menurutinya._

"_Anak pintar."_

_Sakura mengangkat tangannya di udara. Tepat di atas lutut Hideaki yang berdarah. Setelah dia menarik napas satu kali, sebuah cahaya berpendar menyelimuti bagian kaki yang terluka. Cahaya berwarna hijau toska itu terasa hangat di kulit Hideaki. Terbukti dari tangisnya yang tinggal menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata saja. Kulit yang tergores horizontal itu perlahan-lahan menutup bersamaan dengan berhentinya darah yang mengalir._

_Kedua kelopak mata Hideaki melebar begitu merekam keajaiban kekuatan penyembuh ibunya. Kekaguman tak pernah memudar dari lubuk hatinya setiap menyaksikan betapa hebatnya kemampuan sang ibu meski telah berulang kali dia melihat hal tersebut._

_Hideaki mendongakkan kepalanya. Tepat saat Sakura juga menengadahkan wajahnya._

"_Nah, sudah sembuh kan."_

_Biasan cahaya hijau toska tersebut berpendar menyinari wajah tersenyum ibunya. Hideaki sadar bahwa dia dapat merasakan hangat lain selain di lututnya. Di bagian Dadanya yang membumbung lah hangat turut dia rasakan dan itu bukan karena cahaya tersebut, melainkan oleh kasih dan sayang ibunya._

"_Arigato...Kaa san."_

_Sakura yang tersenyum tambah lebar justru semakin memperkuat terangnya cahaya hijau toska tersebut. Mmebuat sosoknya tertutupi dan ditelan pendar terang tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tidak dapat Hideaki lihat lagi. Hanya menyisakan warna putih sejauh mata memandang._

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Crisis

.

.

.

.

**Warning:** Flashback, Miss Romance (maybe), Humor garing,

AU, Rate M buat jaga-jaga, No Lemon, Miss Typo(?)

**Genre:** Crime, Fantasy, Mystery, Gore, Action

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

With My Original Character:

Uchiha Hideaki

.

.

.

Sequel of Shinigami Mate

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It

And

Please Your Review^^

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tengah memasukkan sedikit bagian otak si sopir bus ke dalam sebuah tabung silinder lain yang telah terisi cairan berwarna merah di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga, bagian otak itu meleleh dan bereaksi dengan cairan kimia tersebut. Warna cairan yang sebelumnya merah menjadi sedikit kehitaman. Lelaki tersebut menggoyangkan tabungnya dengan pelan. Membuat pencampuran tersebut semakin merata.

Setelahnya dia menutup silinder di tangannya, kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah tabung kaca berdiameter kurang lebih enam puluh sentimeter yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Tabung kaca tersebut memiliki sebuah tempat yang terdiri dari beberapa lubang untuk menaruh silinder seperti yang tangannya pegang.

Asap-asap tipis semakin memenuhi ruang tabung setelah jari-jari Sasuke men-_setting_ pengaturan dari sebuah keypad virtual di sisi kanan luar tabung. Silinder berisi cairan yang kini berwarna merah kehitaman itu diputar cepat oleh tempatnya dengan berselimutkan sekumpulan asap.

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju meja marmer tempatnya tadi mencampurkan dua formula tersebut. Banyak benda kelaboritoriuman miliknya yang berserakan di sana. Dengan gerakan yang santai dia mulai merapikan meja panjang tersebut. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah teleskop sebelum tubuhnya mulai berbalik melangkah lagi. Menuju sebuah lemari kaca tempat di mana teleskop-teleskop lain berjajar di dalamnya. Melewati seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di sofa putihnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu berada di sana.

"Ada perlu apa Nii san kemari?"

Tanyanya sembari membuka pintu lemari kaca tanpa berniat untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang dia ajukan pertanyaan. Uchiha Itachi—lelaki tersebut—tersenyum.

"Apa salah kalau aku mengunjungi baka otoutoku?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kamu mau memperingatkanku, kan?" Tanyanya _to the point_ sambil tangan kanannya menutup kembali pintu kaca tersebut.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah." Itachi mengikuti langkah adiknya yang kembali ke meja laboratoriumnya dengan tatapan mata.

Tak ada respon lagi setelah beberapa detik Sasuke sampai di mejanya dan melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. Dia menunggu sang kakak kembali bersuara, maka dari itu Itachi pun melanjutkan lagi kalimat yang sengaja dia hentikan.

"Semua ini ulahmu, kan?"

Sengaja dia bertanya dulu untuk memastikan. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu. Tapi dia ingin sebuah kejujuran keluar dari mulut adiknya sendiri perihal meningkatnya kurva kematian dunia manusia selama seminggu terakhir walau tidak secara gamblang.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya."

Itachi menghela napas. "Semua ketua divisi mulai curiga dan kemungkinan besar mereka sudah melakukan penyelidikan yang di pimpin oleh Zetsu."

Itachi masih mengawasi tiap gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan. Adiknya itu sama sekali tidak merespon namun sebenarnya, dia mendengarkan dan Itachi tahu itu.

"Cepat atau lambat ulahmu akan ketahuan. Segera lakukan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan semua ini." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah saran.

Seringai kecil terulas di atas bibir Sasuke. "Kamu mau menangkapku begitu?"

Kali ini gantian Itachi lah yang menaikkan satu alisnya. Namun hanya sedetik yang kemudian langsung di susul dengan terangkatnya kedua bahunya sembari memunculkan senyumnya yang tadi hilang.

"Untuk apa? Kamu ingin membaca Shinigami News dengan _headline_ seorang Uchiha Itachi, ketua divisi 4 yang membawahi kelompok shingami pengawas lajunya kematian dunia manusia beralih menjadi seorang penegak disiplin? Tidak terima kasih untuk hukuman yang akan aku terima." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sarkastik sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke masih tidak mengindahkan Itachi. Sekarang dia tengah asik dengan acara mencuci beberapa tabung silindernya di sebuah wastafel di bagian ujung kiri meja. Namun di balik punggungnya yang membelakangi Itachi, seringai di wajahnya tadi telah berganti menjadi sebuah senyum simpul.

Dengusan napasnya yang menertawakan kalimat Itachi hanya dapat dia dengar seorang. Tapi entahlah apa Itachi tahu atau tidak akan penghinaan si adik atas dirinya. Yang pasti lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal dan memahami Sasuke luar dalam. Tak heran kalau dia tahu siapa dalang penyebab meningkatnya kurva kematian dunia manusia seminggu terakhir ini. Dan kenyataannya Itachi memang tahu isi pikiran Sasuke.

Namun untuk kali ini dia tidak sedang ingin bercanda. Karena ada hal penting yang harus segera di selesaikan dan Sasuke sendiri juga memang tak ada niat untuk menanggapi perkataan anikinya di saat dia sibuk dengan 'percobaannya'. Apalagi dengan kemunculan Itachi segera setelah kemarin dia melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Shikamaru. Kedatangan kakaknya kali ini bukan sekedar untuk menyapanya seperti layaknya keluarga.

"Kalu begitu benar , kan. Pasti kamu yang memberitahu peningkatan kurva tersebut kepada Orochimaru. Ketua tertinggi kedua Shinigami Association?"

"Apa?" Kedua alis Itachi sedikit menyatu. "Jangan asal menuduh otouto. Bukan aku pelakunya meski aku memang menerima laporan datamu dari Shikamaru."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja semuanya tahu. Peningkatan kurva itu dapat dilihat dari banyaknya roh yang masuk secara berlebihan ke Event Suck sebelum mereka semua ditentukan akan masuk ke Neraka atau Surga sementara."

Itachi mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menarik napas. Entah mengapa dadanya sedikit terasa sesak. Bicara panjang lebar seperti ini sangat jarang sekali dia lakukan walau terkadang dia suka menggoda sang adik dengan kalimat yang bahkan jauh lebih panjang dan dengan durasi yang juga jauh lebih lama. Mungkin karena topik yang mereka bicarakan kali ini merupakan suatu pembicaraan yang cukup berat.

"Kamu mungkin memang bisa menyabotase laporan pekerjaanmu tapi tidak bisa menutupi jumlah roh yang masuk ke Event Suck." Sambung Itachi setelah berhasil mengontrol alur napasnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Kegiatan mencucinya sudah selesai cukup lama. Tanpa perlu repot menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Itachi, dia mendengarkan dengan kedua tangan di sisi kiri dan kanan meja. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan dari semua perkataan Itachi tapi yang pasti, semua buku-buku jari kedua tangannya memutih berkat cengkeraman eratnya pada sisi-sisi meja selama dia mendengarkan kakaknya itu berbicara.

"Sasuke, aku tidak habis pikir efek dari perbuatanmu sebelas tahun yang lalu berdampak serumit ini."

Itachi dapat mendengar adiknya itu mendecih, tapi tidak dia pedulikan.

"Kamu sampai rela bekerja keras dengan membunuh lebih dari satu nyawa selain yang telah di targetkan hanya demi memperoleh sedikit bagian otak manusia untuk bahan campuran obat Sakura."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi perlahan-lahan, darahnya mulai bergejolak dalam diamnya.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak cukup bodoh sebelum merubah takdir Sakura. Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi akibat dari mengubah takdir seorang manusia?" Suara Itachi sedikit berbeda. Terdengar mendesiskan sedikit hawa dingin. Ada sebentuk emosi terkumpul di sana. Emosi yang sepertinya sudah dia pendam cukup lama.

"Perputaran takdir menjadi kacau, nasib manusia berbelok secara besar-besaran, dan kematian massal. Hanya karena satu orang yang takdirnya berubah dapat mengakibatkan keseimbangan dunia manusia dengan dunia kematian berputar balik. Shinigami juga jadi mendadak sibuk dan akibat dari luapan roh di Event Suck, mereka yang harusnya belum waktunya untuk hadir ternyata telah berada di sana lebih awal membuat mereka pada akhirnya di kembalikan lagi ke dunia manusia dengan nasib yang jauh lebih parah. Yaitu menjadi arwah gentayangan."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Di sebelahnya, duduklah Uchiha Shisui yang tengah menatap lurus punggung Sasuke. Dia yang tadi menjelaskan secara tiba-tiba sama halnya dengan kemunculannya yang juga tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak membuat Itachi maupun Sasuke terkejut.

"Maaf aku ikut campur tapi di sini yang menjadi ancaman karena ulahmu adalah seluruh klan Uchiha dan aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja." Sambung Shisui.

"Klan Uchiha tidak akan memperoleh dampak dari apa yang telah kulakukan." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara juga. Tidak hanya mulai mengeluarkan argumennya, tapi dia juga telah membalikkan badannya. Jadilah merek abertiga saling bertukar pandang serius.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Shisui mengambil alih apa yang Itachi ingin katakan. Sebagai gantinya pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memperoleh waktu sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan pita suaranya.

Sasuke terdiam dengan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. Tampak berpikir mengenai ketepatan jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan.

Cukup lama dia dalam posisi demikan sampai akhirnya Shisui sendirilah yang menyuarakan dugaannya. Ternyata kebisuan Sasuke telah menggerogot habis kesabaran sahabat Itachi tersebut. "Kamu ingin menyadarkan kembali istrimu, iya kan?"

Lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hal itu sudah merupakan sebuah pembuktian bahwa tebakan Shisui tersebut memanglah jawaban dari pertanyaanya sendiri.

Seketika itu pula kedua alisnya menukik ke dalam. Raut wajah yang mulanya tenang itu telah berubah keras. Tatapannya pada Sasuke yang masih belum menegakkan kepalanya kian menajam. Dilihat dari perubahan-perubahan itu, tahulah bahwa emosi telah menjalari dirinya dengan cepat.

"Uchiha Sakura sudah lima tahun terbaring koma setelah terjatuh dari jurang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia dapat bertahan hidup kalau tidak ada kabel-kabel penolong yang kamu tempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh dokter di dunia ini sudah memvonis otaknya mati, bahkan nona Tsunade yang seorang dokter paling hebat di sini pun sudah angkat tangan. Mau dengan cara apa lagi kamu ingin membangunkannya?" Nada tersiratkan emosi Shisui tersebut mampun membuat Sasuke mengubah bola mata miliknya yang awalnya hitam menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga tomoe di sekelilingnya. Itachi hanya menghela napas pelan melihat kedua Uchiha tersebut telah saling menatap dengan memamerkan Sharingannya masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan pula Shisui juga telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Sakura belum mati." Intonasi suara Sasuke memang masih sama datarnya. Namun terdapat sebuah peringatan bahaya di sana.

"Kamu berkhayal Sasuke. Lihatlah kenyataan." Shisui tak mau kalah.

Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya. "Hentikan. Kalian berdua."

"Jangan-jangan kamu lah pihak yang ingin menstabilkan kembali roda takdir manusia dengan menyingkirkan 'riak' tersebut dengan cara licik seperti itu."

"Sasuke." Tegur Itachi.

Shisui mendelik horor mendengar tuduhan Sasuke. "A—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekarang saja kamu bunuh Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah? Kalau kamu tidak cukup pengecut untuk seorang Uchiha, kamu bisa melawanku saja sekarang. Bukankah sama saja?"

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke." Shisui masih sabar. Dia masih mau memperingatkan.

"Bukankah begitu caranya untuk kembali memperbaiki 'jalan yang rusak'? Sesuai dengan ramalan kan?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Shisui. Dia beranjak cepat dengan tangan kanan bergumpalkan cahaya merah kekuningan yang sudah terangkat setinggi telinganya. Cahaya tersebut sudah siap terlempar menerjang Sasuke. Namun sebelum semua hal buruk terjadi akibat pertengkaran yang berlandaskan amarah ini, seorang tentara berbaju besi muncul menangkap kepalan tangan Shisui. Cahaya kemerahan tersebut pecah menyisakan percikan-percikan berwarna merah yang ikut melebur bersama biasan hitam yang mengekori datangnya tentara itu. Tekanan kekuatan sihir tersebut mampu membuat beberapa tabung silinder Sasuke pecah. Bahkan pecahannya meninggalkan goresan luka di pipi kiri ayah Uchiha Hideaki tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti, kan?" Pertanyaan yang lebih pantas disebut pernyataan dari Itachi tersebut tetap tak mengurangi tatapan tajam Shisui dan Sasuke.

Tak ada aksi lagi, pun tak ada reaksi pula dari keduanya. Hanya saling menatap tajam. Seolah dengan tatapan mata, mereka dapat saling menyerang satu sama lain. Diam dalam api amarah. Terus begitu selama beberapa menit.

"Bisa tolong kamu lepaskan prajurit sihirmu ini dariku, Itachi?" Shisui mulai terlihat menyerah karena sakitnya cengkeraman prajurit sihir Itachi yang kekuatannya dapat meremukkan seluruh jarinya dalam satu kali tekanan lagi. Tapi tidak untuk tatapan membunuhnya yang masih terarah pada Sasuke dan Itachi mengetahui niat jahat tersebut. Shisui belum sepenuhnya menyerah. Bisa jadi setelah tangannya terlepas, dia kembali hendak menyerang Sasuke.

"Tidak akan sampai kamu benar-benar telah mengontrol emosimu."

Shisui mendengus kesal. Diputarlah kepalanya ke arah Itachi yang masih duduk anteng dengan mata terpejam. Ekspresinya yang tadi kaku berubah kesal dengan bibir sedikit mencibir ke arah sahabatnya itu. Raut wajah tak suka yang kini dia tampilkan sudah tidak lagi dihiasi dengan Sharingan. Dia telah memilih untuk mengalah karena dia tahu akan setiap kebenaran yang terkandung di dalam ucapan Itachi. Tentu saja harus begitu kalau dia masih ingin tangannya baik-baik saja.

"Lepaskan baka. Ini sakit!"

Tak sampai lima detik, prajurit tersebut memecah diri menjadi cahaya hitam berwujud puluhan gagak ke segala arah bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata Itachi. Sepeninggalnya prajurit itu, Shisui langsung mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah. Tak lupa pula dengan tatapan kesalnya untuk Itachi yang masih belum hilang, tapi yang sayangnya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh pemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendenguskan napasnya sekali tanpa berani menatap pada sang kakak yang kini tengah memandangnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini dan sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, dia memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau ke mana kamu Sasuke?" Terlambat. Baru saja dia hendak berbalik, suara Itachi keduluan menginterupsinya. Hanya diam lah yang mampu dia lakukan.

"Minta maaf pada Shisui nii-san." Perintah Itachi tersebut langsung membuat Shisui yang telah mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sofa menoleh terkejut.

"Dia minta maaf?" Kepala Shisui berputar kembali pada Sasuke disertai dengan decihan. "Aku tidak sudi memaafkannya!"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau memaafkannya bayaran bulananmu sebagai wakilku akan kukurangi seperempat." Ancam Itachi dengan tenangnya.

"Apa?!" Shisui menuding Itachi. "Cuma karena aku tidak mau memaafkannya kamu memotong gajiku, Taichou? Ini tidak adil?!"

"Minta maaf." Itachi tetap keras kepala.

"Tidak!" Shisui sama keras kepalanya. Wajar, Uchiha memang terkenal dengan kepala batunya.

"Oke, akan kupotong."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan jabatan kita! Pokoknya aku tidak sudi. Dia sudah bersikap tidak hormat padaku!"

"Terserah."

"Aarrghh! Kamu ini sahabat atau bukan sih?!"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"Jangan berlagak bo—"

"Aku tidak—"

Sasuke menghela napas. Tingkah dua orang yang notabene jauh lebih tua darinya ini sangat terlihat aneh untuk seorang Uchiha. Mengambil kesempatan emas yang tersedia lebar, dia menghilangkan sosoknya dalam sekejab. Meninggalkan kedua orang lelaki yang masih seru berdebat.

"Lihat. Dia pergi."

"Baguslah. Dia sendiri tidak berniat untuk minta maaf."

"Tetap kupotong."

"Apa?!"

* * *

"Kaa san?"

Hideaki terbangun dari tidurnya berkat goyangan pelan pada bahu kanannya. Pandangannya yang mengabur membuat dahinya mengernyit dalam saat melihat bayang seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tou san?" Tanyanya memastikan setelah matanya dapat mengenali orang tersebut dengan bantuan cahaya remang yang masuk dari lampu di balkon kamar.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebuah senyum tecetak tipis di wajahnya yang siapa pun yakini bahwa Hideaki sendiri pasti tidak dapat melihatnya. Di samping karena kantuk yang masih mendominasi, juga karena pencahayaan kamar yang sangatlah minim.

"Sudah larut, Hideaki. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri."

Si anak hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya lantas beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki di samping tempat tidur dimana Sakura terbaring. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapu pipi kanan ibunya.

"Oyasumi Kaa san. Besok aku akan datang lagi."

Senyum di wajah Sasuke kini lebih tepat di sebut dengan senyum miris saat melihat apa yang anaknya lakukan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kaa san, Hideaki."

Kepala berwarna rambut sama dengan Tou sannya itu mengangguk lagi. Setelahnya anak itu benar-benar telah lenyap ditelan pintu coklat kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terdiam di samping tempat tidurnya dan Sakura. Di tempat yang sama saat dia membangunkan Hideaki tadi.

Dia pandangi wajah tidur sang istri. Wajah pucat namun terlihat damai tersebut selalu mampu membuat jalur pernapasannya menyempit. Sakura yang begini saja sudah membuatnya perasaannya seperti ini apalagi kalau istrinya itu sedang tidak tertidur koma.

"Sakura."

Tangan yang terkulai lemas itu dia bawa ke dalam genggaman tangan besarnya untuk di a remasnya lembut. Duduk di atas kursi bekas Hideaki duduki tadi, Sasuke mambawa tangan sang istri untuk di tempelkan ke sisi kanan wajahnya. Dia terpejam saat hawa hangat di rasakan kulit pipinya yang dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kami merindukanmu."

Jantungnya yang mendadak terasa nyeri mengantarkan rasa sakit ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena luapan emosinya. Susah payah dia meneguk salivanya sendiri hanya untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering. Napasnya turut memberat kibat pasokan udara yang dia hirup seolah menipis.

Kedua iris sehitam jelaga miliknya kembali nampak. Menampilkan permata hitam yang biasanya datar dan setajam mata pisau itu kini berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada wajah tidur sang isteri. Nanar lah sebentuk rasa yang terlihat sangat jelas di kedua bola matanya, di mana terpantullah wajah tidur Sakura di sana.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubunya. Agak mencondongkan diri ke arah kepala pink Sakura. Dengan gerakan pelan dia memberikan satu kecupan lembut pada dahi wanita tersebut. Seolah takut bila dia tidak melakukannya dengan sehati-hati mungkin, sosok istrinya yang rapuh itu akan pecah berkeping-keping. Lama dia mempertahankan posisinya. Menyalurkan tiap kasih dan sayang yang selalu ada untuk sang wanita tercinta sekaligus mendoakan kesembuhannya. Hingga tanpa dia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh di atas pipi sang istri.

"Bangunlah Sakura, kumohon."

Selalu hal yang sama dia katakan tiap kali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan kening sang istri dengan air mata yang juga selalu menetes tanpa dia sadari pula kehadirannya. Namun sampai saat ini, sejak lima tahun yang lalu Sakura mulai menutup kedua bola matanya, permohonan Sasuke itu selalu menyatu dengan udara sekitar tanpa ada respon sama sekali dari orang yang dia pinta. Wanita itu tetap menyembunyikan kedua iris emeraldnya rapat-rapat. Terlihat seperti tak mau memamerkan lagi warna kedua bola mata yang sangat Sasuke sukai tersebut.

Hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu. Dia mungkin mengira kalau permohonannya bagaikan angin lalu yang selalu melebur menjadi satu dalam kehenigan di antara keduanya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau setiap kali air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya tanpa sepengetahuannya itu juga selalu melebur menjadi satu dengan rembesan air mata yang turut keluar pula dari sudut mata Sakura.

* * *

Di pukul beranjak dua belas malam hari ini, berdirilah seorang pria berambut hitam sepunggung di balkon ruang kerja salah satu dari tiga menara paling tinggi Shinigami Association.

Ruangan di belakangnya yang gelap gulita menyamarkan sosoknya karena penerangan hanya diperoleh dari sinar-sinar lampu kota redup yang membentang di bawah sana.

Kedua iris bak ular tersebut memandang pemandangan malam Central City yang tampak sepi. Wajar saja semua kegiatan manusia tidak sesibuk siang hari, justru sekarang bisa dikategorikan sepi, karena hari yang telah beranjak larut. Meski begitu keindahan kota pada malam hari memang tidak ada kata bosannya untuk dinikmati.

Terbukti dari senyum yang terkembang di wajah pucat Orochimaru. Bahkan, tidak hanya dari itu saja. Semua orang pun pasti berpendapat sama.

"Kota malam yang sepi begini tetap menarik. Iya kan, Deidara?"

Tak ada yang menyahut perkataan Orochimaru. Tentu saja. Hanya dia sendirian yang berada di balkon ini. Tapi itu bagi kata sebagian orang yang hanya melihat sekilas ke tempat Orochimaru berdiri. Semua dugaan tersebut terpatahkan dengan munculnya sosok lain dari dalam bayangan di belakang samping kiri Orochimaru. Sosok tersebut sedikit menjelas setelah dia menghentikan kakinya tepat di samping Orochimaru. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menjuntai yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah kecuali seniku." Pemuda tersebut berujar sinis. Dialah Deidara, si objek yang Orochimaru ajak bicara. Ekspresinya sungguh mencerminkan ketidaksukaan atas pujian yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. Ditandai dari kedua alisnya yang bertemu di pangkal hidungnya lengkap dengan satu matanya yang bebas halangan poninya itu sedikit menyipit. Sepertinya tidak semua orang menyukai keindahan kota pada malam hari.

"Semua orang mempunyai pendapatnya masing-masing." Orochimaru tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari panorama di bawah. Dia semakin larut dalam pemandangan kerlip kota yang tidur.

Deidara mendengus. "Tapi tidak untuk satu hal." Sengaja dia beri jeda untuk membentuk sebuah seringai di wajahnya. "Seperti misalnya kebencian kita terhadap Uchiha."

Orochimaru mendehem pelan. Membenarkan perkataan pemuda pirang tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Ucapnya membalas perkataan Deidara.

"Jangan bangga dulu." Hardik pemuda itu pelan. "Itu juga berkat aku. Kalau tidak sama-sama benci mana mau aku membantumu."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucapan terima kasih tersebut di tanggapi Deidara dengan dengusan napasnya. Entah bagaimana dia merasa kalau Orochimaru terkesan tidak ikhlas mengatakannya.

Mengabaikan pikiran jelek tersebut. Dia memilih untuk membuka topik pembicaraan yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari. "Jadi kapan 'penumpasan' tersebut dimulai? Bulan purnama terasa lama sekali. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

Orochimaru tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu kusarankan kamu untuk bersabar. Karena kalau kamu gegabah, maka semuanya akan sia-sia walau salah satu dari mereka berhasil dilenyapkan."

Deidara memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku mengerti."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author Note:

Gomennasai minna san #ojigi.

Maafkan atas keterlambatanku mempublish chapter baru. Aku udah mulai masuk sekolah dan waktu buat ngetik berkurang drastis. Jadi mohon maaf kalau chapter-chapter berikutnya beneran ngaret.

Banyak yang request adegan romance antara SasuSaku yak. Awalnya sih minim adegan romance sih, mengingat kondisi Sakura yang sekarat #plak.

Selain itu karena aku lebih memfokuskan ke 'main rahasia-rahasian di balik masalah yang menimpa klan Uchiha karena ulah Sasuke'. Hehehe.

Tapi yah, akan kuusahakan untuk menyisipkan adengan tersebut meski cuma flashback. Gapapa kan reader? Gapapa kan ya? #kedip2 #plak XD

Maap kalo romance di chap ini gak memuaskan T.T  
Maap pula dengan humornya yang maksa abis di fic dengan 'hawa gelap' ini. Maap juga buat ke OOC-an Shisui. Aku ga seberapa paham sifatnya Shisui di anime/ manga karena dia munculnya sekilas-sekilas. Cuma aku taunya dia itu sahabatnya Itachi. Jadi maap ya kalo dia terkesan sangat aneh untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha T.T #dibantai Shisui.

Oke, sekarang waktunya bales review dari reviewer yang gak login. Kalo yang login aku bales langsung lewat PM bertanda tangan Sasuke XD #wkwk.

Yosh! Mari dimulai.

Balasan review Uchiha Crisis Chapter 1 to:

-Lolitadoll: Iyap! Kamu benar sekali, sayang XD. Alasan kenapa Sasu sampe gila-gilaan nyabut nyawa manusia itu karena memang konsekuensinya untuk kesembuhan Sakura. Hoho...Isi ramalan ya? Entar di chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi bakal dibahas tentang ramalan tersebut. Jadi, di tunggu aja ya, un. Sakuranya nongol? Ini udah nongol, tapi Cuma segini aja. Gomen ya kalo ga memuaskan. Karena tuntutan peran (?) dia ga bisa nongol banyak. Tapi ada waktunya entar di chapter terakhir dia nongol full. Dalam kondisi sehat walafiat XD. Iya dong. Mereka juga pake acara nikah-nikahan, cuma ga aku jelasin. Mungkin flashback? Bisa jadi bisa jadi #angguk2. Yap, makasih udah mau baca dan review ya, un XD

-Oku Manami: Iya, un. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga XD

Hehehe...Gomen, aku udah masuk sekolah. Jadi kalo soal update cepat itu kayaknya agak susah. Gomen ya, tapi aku usahakan ga sampe sebulan sekali kok updatenya. Banyakin SasuSaku moment? Padahal fic ini lebih ke masalah di klan Uchiha-nya XD. Oke dah, entar di usahakan yak. Tapi ya itu tadi, karena kondisi Sakuranya aku buat begitu jadi dia Cuma muncul sebatas flashback kecuali mendekati akhir fic. Hehehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ya :D

-berjep45201: Hahaha...Enggak lah. Kebetulan aja sama Cuma sama Karin. Kalo semua cewe dia panggil gitu bisa-bisa Saku bangkit dari komanya dan buat perhitungan sama Sasu XD #plak. Lagian itu bukan Sasu beneran. Sasu yang asli kan duduk manis di kursi belakang, coba di cek lagi deh XD. , selama 40 hari mereka shinigami termasuk Sasu juga melakukan hal yang sama kaya sewaktu 40 harinya Saku sebelum mati. Tapi Cuma sebatas mengikuti dan menakuti. Kalau 40 harinya Saku kan di perlakukan khusus sama Sasu. Hehehe. Nah, kayaknya sekian dan makasih udah baca serta review ya :D

-Zoey: Ini udah lanjut un. Gomen ya, aku mulai sibuk sekolah. Hehehe. Makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review :D

-Harry Borrison: Ini udah update. Gomen ngaret. Jangan sedih un T.T

Gomen karena aku ga bisa seminggu sekali kaya chap pertama. Udah sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Maap ya. Tapi, makasih udah nyempatin baca dan nagih. Hehehe.

Nah ya udah di jawab semua kan?

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Review ya ;)

Karena setiap review kalian adalah penyemangatku.

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


	4. Chapter 3

Tangan kanan Itachi yang menumpu bahu kursi sebelah kanan reflek terangkat untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya usai Zetsu menyampaikan hasil penyelidikannya. Meski dia sudah bisa menduga kalau terungkapnya siapa penyebab dari tidak stabilnya laju kematian di dunia manusia hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja, tapi entah untuk alasan yang bagaimana tubuhnya justru _shock_ mendapati ketepatan tebakannya. Mungkinkah kalau jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih belum siap mendengar kabar tersebut?

Berbagai reaksi, sekalipun itu minim dapat dilihat pada wajah tiap-tiap peserta rapat yang dihadiri oleh seluruh ketua divisi Shinigami Association.

"Rupanya benar seperti yang telah di gariskan." Kisame mengakhiri komentarnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kalau sudah seperti itu apa kita juga harus menuruti apa kata ramalan?'' Tanya Sasori serius. Lelaki itu tampak ingin segera mengetahui langkah selanjutnya. Tentu saja dia sudah bosan menunggu penyelesaian dari masalah yang telah berlangsung lima tahun lamanya ini.

Semua ketua divisi yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki tersebut menoleh pada Pein selaku ketua mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin kita salah langkah seperti kejadian Madara lima abad silam."

Berbagai respon persetujuan kembali di tunjukkan kesembilan anggota akatsuki yang lain dengan bahasa tubuh masing-masing. Seperti Kisame dan Tobi yang menganggukkan kepalanya, Hidan yang menyeringai kecil atau sekedar diam tak bersuara seperti sisa dari tiga yang sudah terlihat. Kecuali Itachi yang masih berkutat dengan batinnya atau dengan Deidara yang justru memicingkan mata tak suka. Seolah pemuda itu ingin menuntut lebih dari sekedar mengikuti cara yang telah ramalan tentukan. Namun dia cukup sadar akan datangnya tentangan dari semua anggota Akatsuki apabila pendapatnya ia keluarkan.

Tapi sungguh, Deidara benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertindak. Ramalan hanyalah ramalan. Perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke sudah terhitung sangat kelewatan dan dia ingin segera menghabisi si Uchiha pembuat onar itu karena dia tahu apa keputusan yang ada di otak Pein.

Akhirnya dengan bermodalkan kenekatan dan mengabaikan penolakan yang pasti akan di terimanya, dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengutarakan sanggahannya, "Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Kalau menuruti apa kata ramalan dengan mengharuskan Hideaki untuk mengakhiri semua ini maka kekacauan akan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali."

Semua perhatian tiap kepala yang duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar di tengah-tengah ruang kerja Pein—tempat rapat diadakan—serempak mengarah pada Deidara. Namun sekali lagi, minus Itachi yang meski kini tangan kanannya sudah lagi tidak menggantung di pangkal hidungnya, dengan kepala tertunduk, dia tetap tidak mengurangi keselarasan kerja indera pendengaran dan otaknya untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Deidara benar." Suara Orochimaru yang turut muncul membuat seluruh atensi Akatsuki berganti terpusat padanya.

"Lagipula kecurangan yang Sasuke lakukan sudah berjalan cukup lama. Sedangkan Hideaki saja sepertinya belum siap baik fisik maupun mental untuk melaksanakan keharusannya. Kita harus bertindak untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini." Lanjut Orochimaru yang dituntaskan dengan sebuah saran. Dari tempatnya, mata Deidara melirik Orochimaru yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dengan kilat licik. Berbalas pula dengan seringai kecil Orochimaru dari balik tangan kiri yang menumpu dagunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Pein?" Konan melempar keputusan pada lelaki yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku memang tidak suka menunggu tapi dengan apa yang kalian berdua katakan, maaf aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikan ramalan. Kita sudah melakukan sekali kesalahan." Tolak Sasori halus tanpa perlu menunggu Pein menjawab pertanyaan Konan sembari melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Deidara dan Orochimaru yang duduk tepat di seberang kursinya.

Deidara menggeram pelan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa penolakan yang dikira hanya akan datang dari Pein seorang rupa-rupanya juga diutarakan oleh Sasori. Padahal dengan harapan tinggi, dia berharap bahwa salah satu ketua divisi penyerangan yang sangat dia hormati itu pun mendukungnya. Mengingat bahwa motto Sasori yang tidak suka menunggu, dia sangat yakin bahwa selama lima tahun ini, Sasori juga pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menghabisi dalang dari semua masalah yang terjadi.

"Sasori Senpai benar. Begini saja, untuk mencegah agar Sasuke tidak berulah, bagaimana kalau dia di masukkan ke pengasingan? Secara otomatis dia di berhentikan sementara dari semua tugasnya." Usul Tobi ceria. Lelaki satu ini memang selalu memiliki _mood_ baik di segala suasana. Dia terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan aura serius yang melingkupi jalannya rapat bertema berat ini.

Deidara menyipitkan mata tak suka pada Tobi yang tengah menunggu respon Pein. Demi apapun, dia sungguh tidak menyukai semua anggota klan Uchiha! Tersirat jelas sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengajukan pembelaan untuk Uchiha Sasuke dari ucapannya. Ikatan persaudaraan Uchiha sangatlah kuat dan itu membuat Deidara ingin sekali muntah!

Tidak akan dia biarkan Sasuke menghirup udara lagi. Dia harus memenangkan rapat ini. "Pengasingan sementara itu menunggu apa? Kenapa tidak di jatuhi hukuman langsung saja?"

Tobi mengalihkan matanya kepada Deidara. Senyumnya yang tadi masih belum hilang walau nada bicara Deidara tadi sedikit meninggi. "Bukti yang ada belum sepenuhnya benar mengarah pada Sasuke. Sampai semua bukti-bukti tersebut lengkap maka barulah Sasuke bisa dijatuhi hukuman."

Darah Deidara mulai terasa semakin panas. Dia menghembuskan napasnya keras. "Apa catatan pekerjaan Sasuke selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di tambah hasil rekaman Soulmeter setahun terakhir belum cukup?"

"Tentu saja." Tobi menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ingat kejadian pembunuhan berantai selama sepuluh hari di Vietnam enam bulan lalu yang juga mempengaruhi Soulmeter? Sasuke tidak bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa orang-orang tersebut. Pada hari itu dia sedang libur dan shinigami yang bertugas pada kejadian itu adalah Suigetsu. Kita harus mengkaji lebih dalam dan tidak bisa sembarangan menuduh." Jelas Tobi lagi.

Kedua tangan Deidara yang berada di atas meja mengepal erat. Dia tidak tahu atas dasar apa keyakinannya ini, tapi insiden pembunuhan berantai enam bulan lalu itu adalah ulah Sasuke juga menurutnya. Pasti lelaki itu bekerja sama dengan Suigetsu. Uchiha selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Tobi." Akhirnya Itachi angkat suara.

"Aku bukan tengah membela adikku dan kurasa Tobi pun juga tidak sedang melindungi anggota klannya tapi bukti-bukti yang ada memang belum lengkap." Deidara merasa ucapan serta sorotan kedua bola mata Itachi yang menghadap langsung padanya itu seolah menohok kerongkongannya. Mencegah telak dirinya untuk kembali berdebat. Decihan pelan Deidara hanya dapat Orochimaru seorang dengar yang langsung membuat lelaki ular itu mendenguskan tawa mengejeknya sekali. Kekalahan sudah ada di depan mata pemuda tersebut.

"Setelah ini aku akan mempersiapkan Hideaki." Kata Itachi yang kali ini tengah menyoroti Pein.

"Baiklah. Uchiha Sasuke akan di tahan sementara sampai bukti-bukti yang ada benar-benar jelas. Divisi penangkapan akan segera bertindak setelah surat perintah dari nona Tsunade kukirimkan." Ujar Pein dengan fokus mata terarah pada Deidara yang notabenenya adalah ketua divisi penangkapan.

Deidara menggertakkan giginya. Rapat dimenangkan oleh kubu Uchiha. Namun itu tidak masalah. Peribahasa ada udang di balik batu memang benar-benar cocok untuk menggammbarkan situasi yang sebenarnya, karena di belakang sikap menentang Deidara, sesungguhnya kini dia tengah tertawa puas atas keberhasilan rencananya dan Orochimaru. Tujuannya yang asli memang untuk menekan Itachi.

"Akting yang bagus." Bisik Orochimaru yang tengah tersenyum kecil di atas wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Deidara dengan bisikan juga.

Begitu suara kursi yang bergeser ramai memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan tanda rapat telah berakhir, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut berantakan turut serta berlari meninggalkan pintu coklat di belakangnya sebelum menampakkan sosok Hidan yang pertama kali keluar dari sana.

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Crisis

.

.

.

.

**Warning:** Alur lambat, No Romance,

AU, Rate M buat jaga-jaga, No Lemon, Miss Typo(?)

**Genre:** Crime, Fantasy, Mystery, Gore, Action

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

With My Original Character:

Uchiha Hideaki

.

.

.

Sequel of Shinigami Mate

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It

And

Please Your Review^^

* * *

Shizune menghela napas pelan usai pen di pegangan tangan kanannya berhenti menulis laporan perkembangan kesehatan Uchiha Sakura. Kedua iris hitam sewarna rambut pendeknya ikut menyipit sedikit berkat kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik berlawanan saat memandang Sakura yang masih betah berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Cepatlah bangun Sakura. Tidakkah kamu kasihan padaku mengurus rumah sakit sendirian?" Tanya sekaligus goda Shizune sambil membelai kepala pink wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Karena selalu tidak adanya jawaban dari orang yang diajak biacara, maka Shizune pun tanpa sadar juga selalu membayangkan sendiri bagaimana tanggapan Sakura atas semua hal yang dia katakan. Termasuk dengan saat ini. Tawa pelannya meluncur begitu imajinasi wajah cemberut Sakura atas candaannya tadi timbul di benaknya.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Sakura. Aku kan cuma bercanda." Namun tetap saja, kenyataan selalu menamparnya. Meski kini pun dia tengah mengimajinasikan Sakura tengah tersenyum manis sambil mengatakan 'aku tahu kok Shizune-san', tapi apa yang kini dia lihat membuat hatinya bagikan tercubit. Senyum tulus di wajahnya pada menit yang terlewat kini telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah senyum miris.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi dan kuharap aku dapat melihat kedua kelopak matamu terbuka." Shizune menyempatkan diri untuk membenahi selimut wanita itu sebelum pergi dari sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-san." Shizune sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki sebelum matanya mendapati sosok pemilik suara tersebut. Berdirilah Sasuke di depan pintu coklat kamar tempat Sakura berada yang kini tengah di tutupnya .

Entah sejak kapan suami Sakura itu telah berada di sana. Tapi Shizune tidak ingin bertanya karena menurutnya, lelaki Uchiha itu memang sengaja menunggu proses pemeriksaannya terhadap Sakura selesai. Alasan yang tidak bisa dibilang benar, tentu saja. Tapi kehadiran Sasuke selalu di tempat yang sama menguatkan dugaannya.

Mengabaikan hal tersebut, dia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum dan menyapa balik, "Sasuke-san selamat pagi. Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku dan kamu sudah bisa menemui Sakura di dalam. Keadaannya tetap baik seperti biasa."

Dalam satu kali tarikan napas, wanita itu berhasil menuntaskan sapaan dan laporannya. Dia juga selalu melakukan itu tanpa Sasuke perlu bertanya.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu—"

"Sebentar."

Shizune mengerjab tak percaya atas ucapan Sasuke yang memotong cepat pamitannya sekaligus mencegahnya untuk melangkahkan kaki pergi. Wanita itu tidak hanya sekedar terpana, tapi kini kerutan di keningnya mulai muncul begitu dia melihat tangan Sasuke yang menyodorkan sebuah silinder berisi cairan merah kehitaman padanya.

"Tolong suntikkan ini pada Sakura pada saat bulan purnama dua hari lagi tepat di pukul dua belas malam."

Walau heran, tapi Shizune tetap menerima silinder itu, "Apa ini?"

"Obat untuk Sakura."

Kedua bola mata Shizune melebar. Dia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke seminggu lalu tentang obat yang tengah lelaki itu buat, "Jadi ini obat yang kamu maksud bisa menyadarkan Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Yokatta. Semoga obat ini benar-benar berhasil."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Semoga saja."

Tiba-tiba saja Shizune teringat satu hal lagi. Keheranannya kembali muncul untuk alasan yang berbeda. "Tapi kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya? Kenapa bukan kamu sendiri seperti biasa? Aku kan cuma mengawasi."

Sasuke terdiam. Ekspresinya kembali ke ciri khasnya, datar. Dalam waktu beberapa menit dihabiskannya untuk menatap Shizune dengan sorot yang tidak jelas. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh hal lain yang membuatnya tak mampu bersuara. Pada akhirnya, hanya inilah yang bisa dia utarakan, "Tolonglah, Shizune san."

Shizune menghela napas. Dia sempat melupakan sifat Sasuke yang memang kesulitan dalam menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Termasuk alasan di balik permohonannya ini. Lagi-lagi Shizune hanya dapat berspekulasi dengan mengesampingkan firasat tak enak sepintas yang mampir di hatinya, bahwa lelaki itu pasti sedang sibuk dua hari ke depan sehingga memintanya untuk menyuntikkan obat yang entah sudah keberapa di buatnya kepada istrinya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Kepala berambut unik Sasuke mengangguk sekali, "Terima Kasih."

Shizune tersenyum, "Aku pamit dulu ya. Ada yang harus aku lakukan di rumah sakit. Sampai jumpa Uchiha-san."

Tanpa Shizune tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya firasat tak enak yang sempat dia rasakan juga Sasuke rasakan. Karena itu dia mempercayakan amanat tersebut kepada wanita tersebut. Sama seperti kakaknya, Sasuke meyakini bahwa firasatnya selalu benar dan dia pun yakin akan terjadi sesuatu padanya dua hari setelah hari ini.

* * *

Deidara menggebrak meja kerjanya usai membaca surat perintah penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke dari nona Tsunade selaku pemimpin Shinigami Association yang Konan antarkan padanya.

Isi surat perintah itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima akalnya. Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya di tangkap untuk di hukum mati, bukannya malah di tangkap untuk sekedar diamankan. Bagaimanapun kelakuaannya sudah keterlaluan.

Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa semuanya masih menaruh simpati padanya? Kenapa semuanya masih peduli dan mempertahankan seorang Uchiha bejat sepertinya?!

"Semua ada waktunya, Deidara. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk bersabar." Ujar Orochimaru yang duduk di sofa putih Deidara dengan tenang.

"Tidak bisa." Geramnya.

Orochimaru menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran. Aku harus menghabisinya." Lanjut Deidara dingin.

Otak Orochimaru mulai berhipotesa atas ucapan Deidara. Berbagai kemungkinan bermunculan. Tapi hanya satu yang mengarah tepat pada maksud tersembunyi dari perkataan Deidara. "Kamu mau apa? Membunuhnya?"

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Tatapan nyalangnya dia arahkan pada Orochimaru yang justru menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbanding berbalik dengannya. Iris berpupil vertikal Orochimaru penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku muak dengannya!"

Orochimaru mengerutkan kening tak suka. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan Deidara. Rencana kita sudah semakin dekat. Ingat, kita sengaja menekan Itachi untuk segera mematangkan kemampuan Hideaki. Biarkan anak itu yang melakukannya."

Deidara menyeringai, "Jadi intinya kamu menuruti ramalan itu?"

"Aku sama dengan yang lainnya. Aku juga tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi di masa yang akan datang." Tukas Orochimaru tegas.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa sinis, "Kukira tidak."

Kedua bola mata Orochimaru mendelik tak percaya begitu menyadari suatu hal. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, "Jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak peduli dengan semua itu."

"Eeee...! Kamu baru sadar? Sudah terlambat kalau ingin menghentikanku." Tawa Deidara bertambah keras setelahnya.

Orochimaru menyipitkan mata tajam. Dia melangkah cepat menuju meja kerja Deidara, tempat di mana pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di kursinya yang berada tepat di balik meja tersebut. Tawa Deidara berhenti sepenuhnya berkat kerah bajunya yang Orochimaru tarik.

"Aku akan menghabisimu di sini kalau kamu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Bukannya takut ataupun bertambah marah melihat wajah keras Orochimaru serta sikap kasar lelaki itu padanya, entah karena alasan apa ekspresi lelaki itu justru berhasil membuat Deidara terkekeh geli. "Kenapa serius sekali sih? Aku kan cuma bercanda."

Deidara menampik tangan Orochimaru dari kerah bajunya. Pemuda pirang itu masih saja terkekeh sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menuntut penjelasan lebih yang Orochimaru layangkan.

"Walau aku tidak ingin mengikuti ramalan dan ingin sekali menghabisinya, aku juga sadar. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu, Orochimaru-sama."

Tatapan tajam Orochimaru sedikit melunak. Namun setengah hatinya masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang mulut Deidara ucapkan. Karena...

"Kamu bukan orang yang suka bercanda seperti Tobi."

...Itulah faktanya dan Orochimaru cukup tahu bahwa sekalipun Deidara tertawa seperti tadi, namun itu bukanlah tawa candaan. Deidara selalu serius terhadap semua perkataannya.

"Awas saja kalau kamu bertindak macam-macam. Pada saat itu aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu."

Deidara mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya, "Aku janji."

Seringai di wajah Deidara tidak Orochimaru lihat karena pemuda itu baru menunjukkannya saat dia menghilang dari hadapan Deidara. Dua jari tangan Deidara berubah saling menyilang tanpa perlu repot-repot diturunkannya.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa janji untuk tidak menghabisi Uchiha Sasuke karena dia pasti tidak akan mau begitu saja ditangkap seperti yang surat perintah utuskan padaku."

Suara tawa Deidara memenuhi seluruh sudut-sudut ruang kerjanya yang sepi walau dalam volume pelan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku memang pandai berakting rupanya."

* * *

Hideaki tidak begitu mendengar gurunya bercerita tentang perang antara Konoha dengan Suna tiga abad silam. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pembicaraan anggota Akatsuki yang tidak sengaja di dengarnya kemarin malam.

Niatnya hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri setelah seharian menemani ibunya dengan melewati jalan memutar. Tapi saat langkahnya sampai di depan ruang pemimpin Akatsuki yang ternyata sebagai tempat di langsungkannya rapat, dia justru mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Tentang kakek buyutnya, Uchiha Madara. Soal ramalan dan juga takdirnya. Semua itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya pusing. Perihal kakek buyutnya, setidaknya dia tahu Madara yang mati karena bertarung habis-habisan dengan Hashirama Senju, pemimpin pertama Konoha, hanya karena masalah kekuasaan. Tapi itu sudah masa lalu. Sekarang kekuasaan bukanlah prioritas utama klan Uchiha lagi.

Tapi apa yang dia dengar kemarin malam itu seperti ada kisah lain dari kakek buyutnya yang sengaja di sembunyikan oleh orang-orang penting Shinigami Association. Lalu soal ramalan, ramalan apa yang sampai menyinggung-nyinggung namanya? Kemudian takdirnya. Takdir seperti apa yang sampai di ketahui oleh orang-orang asosiasi namun kenapa tidak dia ketahui?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lebih dari itu, apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?

Sikutan pada lengan kanannya menyadarkan Hideaki dari lamunannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, arah dari mana sikutan itu datang. Raut wajah khawatir Uzumaki Hikari lah yang kedua iris emeraldnya dapati di sana.

"Kamu kenapa Hideaki kun? Dari tadi kupanggil tidak menyahut."

Hideaki mengerjab sekali. Berusaha mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan anak perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Gadis itu mencibir sedikit. Rasa kesal kerap menghampirinya meski dia tahu kawan sepermainannya itu rajanya cuek terhadap apapun. "Aku pinjam pensilmu. Punyaku patah."

Hideaki menyerahkan satu pensil yang dia miliki pada gadis kecil itu. Pada saat itulah matanya tak sengaja menangkap buku tugas Hikari yang terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan?"

Tangan Hikari terhenti di udara selaras dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat karena pertanyaan Hideaki. Dia menoleh pada si penanya sambil memamerkan ekspresi herannya, "Tentu saja mengerjakan tugas di papan tulis. Memang kamu kira apa?"

Hideaki memutar kepalanya ke arah papan berwarna putih di depan sana. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara helaan napasnya. Ternyata pikirannya benar-benar sedang tidak berada di tempat ini. Lain waktu dia tidak boleh melamun lagi. Hideaki pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka buku tugasnya.

"Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti kalian bisa bertanya."

Gerakan tangan Hideaki yang menyalin soal dari papan tulis terhenti begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Moegi sensei. Entah bagaimana dia bisa langsung mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu mengenai hal yang ingin dia tanyakan sama sekali tidak menyinggung pembahasan mengenai perang Konoha dan Suna. Apa yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya harus mendapatkan jawaban segera. Ini sangat mengganggunya karena membawa-bawa dia dalam suatu kisah yang dia tidak tahu faktanya.

"Ya? Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan Uchiha-san?"

Hideaki menurunkan tangannya. Mulutnya belum terbuka. Masih menimbang apakah perlu atau tidak dia menanyakan masalah ini. Berpasang-pasang mata penuh rasa penasaran semua penghuni kelas 5-A terarah padanya yang masih terdiam.

"Uchiha-san?" Panggil Moegi sensei.

"Ano...Boleh aku menanyakan pertanyaan di luar perang antara Konoha dan Suna, sensei?"

Moegi terlihat terkejut juga heran. Namun, walau begitu tetap saja dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh saja. Soal apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

Dengan satu tarikan napas untuk memantapkan hati, Hideaki memulai sesi keingintahuannya, "Apakah ada yang dilakukan Uchiha Madara selain dengan bertarung dengan Hashirama Senju semasa hidupnya dulu?"

Kalau seluruh teman-temannya memasang tampang heran begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hideaki, berbeda sekali dengan Moegi yang justru menegang. Sebagai mantan seorang shinigami, walau dia lahir di waktu yang jauh berbeda dengan waktu saat Madara masih hidup dulu, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang Hideaki tuntut jawaban darinya karena kisah fenomenal seorang Uchiha Madara kerap kali di dengarnya ketika masih bekerja untuk Shinigami Association.

* * *

Hari sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Waktu di mana Sasuke baru saja kembali ke kamarnya dari kegiatannya yang berkutat penuh di laboratoriumnya.

Semua masih sama. Termasuk dengan keadaan Sakura yang masih tetap terbaring di ranjangnya. Koreksi, ranjang mereka berdua karena Sasuke sengaja ingin merawat Sakura dengan tangan dan tenaganya sendiri. Wanita itu tetap tidak bergerak. Tak ada ubahnya.

Lampu kamarnya sengaja di padamkan Hideaki. Anaknya itu pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menemani ibunya sepulang sekolah sampai pukul dua belas malam. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan pasti anaknya itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Sumber penglihatan selalu di dapat dari cahaya lampu balkon yang memang sengaja tidak ikut di padamkan.

Semua tetap sama. Namun meski kelihatannya begini, mata Sasuke tidak dapat ditipu oleh sihir kamuflase yang seorang pemuda berambut pirang pakai untuk menyamarkan kehadirannya dengan memanfaatkan kondisi minim cahaya kamar ini. Sharingan yang dia aktifkan begitu menyadari aura orang lain selain Hideaki di kamarnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun yang dilihatnya. Ketua divisi penyergapan Shinigami Assosiation tengah berdiri memunggungi pintu masuk. Berdiri tepat di samping istrinya tidur.

"Lancang sekali seorang dengan jabatan tinggi sepertimu masuk ke kamar pribadi orang lain."

Dalam mata Sharingan Sasuke, Deidara menoleh sedikit dari bahu kirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak ingin mengagetkan anakmu."

Sosoknya yang transparan perlahan-lahan terlihat. Seiring dengan nampaknya tubuh Deidara, Sasuke pun menonaktifkan Sharingannya. Dengan catatan tetap tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya. Bagaimanapun, seseorang yang telah masuk ke wilayah pribadinya bukanlah orang yang tanpa ada maksud tertentu.

"Sejak kapan dan ada perlu apa?"

Tangan kanan Deidara bergerak mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik saku mantel dalam sebelah kirinya.

"Sejak pukul sebelas."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut begitu membaca sebaris tulisan besar di bagian paling atas kertas yang Deidara pamerkan.

"Aku mendapat surat perintah untuk menangkapmu dengan tuduhan telah mengacaukan sistem kematian dunia manusia."

* * *

Author Note:

Alohaaa?!  
Kita berjumpa lagi dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan singkat dari chapter kemarin XD #fufufufu.

Aku sudah memasuki libur sekolah jadi waktu buat ngetik juga banyak. #hore!

Wah wah...Aku paling suka baca setiap review kalian. Ga nyangka kalo responnya kaya gini XD  
Hahahaha.

Nah ya, gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Makasih udah merasa puas dan suka chapter kemaren. Untuk modusnya Deidara dan Orochimaru masih belum aku beberkan (?) di chapter ini. Kapan? Hahaha, mari dinikmati saja kawan kawan semua XD

Yap, review? Review kalian semangatku lho ;)

Jaa ne.

Salam,

Sakura Hanami

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

-Hideaki

-Zoey

-YoruChan Kuchiki

-Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's

-leak

-sasusaku lover

-tohko ohmiya

-BronzeQueen18290

-sonedinda

-Alifa Cherry Blossom

-hanzono yuri

-Romy Yuhardiansyah (elek) #haha

-Harry Borrison

-berjep45201

-oku manami

-lolitadol

-Hima Sakusa-chan

-Pinky Blossom

-semua yang udah komen tapi ga kesebut (gomen ne)

-silent rider

-yang offline

Makasih semua :D #ojigi


End file.
